Mheetu
'''Mheetu ' is a lion who was set to appear in The Lion King when it was initially titled King of the Jungle. He is the younger brother of Nala. Appearance According to his colored concepts, Mheetu has moderate vermilion fur as well as a black nose. As for his uncolored concept art, he is shown to have a nose like Scar's and a small head tuft. In his newest concept art, Mheetu has dark golden fur and green eyes, as well as a black nose. Personality From his concepts and previous places in the story, Mheetu is shown to be gullible and innocent as well as playful. The Laserdisc claims that Mheetu is constantly getting into trouble. Information ''King of the Jungle Concentration Camp Mheetu was present in an earlier draft of the film when it was called ''King of the Jungle. He was created by Linda Woolverton, specifically so Nala, his older sister, could protect him from the deadly clutches of Scar and his hyenas. This idea was dropped because Woolverton felt that after Mufasa's death, the film had gotten too dark. Also, she didn't know how to go about animating a concentration camp. Thus, this idea was dropped, and they decided to focus on Simba and his new friends instead of Nala and her brother. Simba's Gang Before Scar murdered Mufasa and took over the Pride Lands, Mheetu was a part of Nala's (then Nadra's) gang alongside a bat-eared fox named Bhati, while Simba's gang consisted of Timon and Pumbaa (then named Harold). The gang often played Kopje, "King of the Hill" in English, according to the Laserdisc. All of these characters were originally scripted to grow up around the prince as childhood friends. Why this idea was scrapped is unclear. However, it's likely that some characters, like Timon and Pumbaa, were needed, as they were better fit to be introduced later, while other characters, like Mheetu, really had no purpose and were thus removed entirely. Also, with so many characters around, it would be difficult to focus on the main character, Simba. Mufasa and Simba save Mheetu While Mheetu was still a cub, Scar, a rogue lion at the time, managed to lure Mheetu into a wildebeest stampede in the Gorge. His real intentions were not to have Mheetu killed, however, but adolescent Simba. Simba risked his life to save Nala's brother, but it was Mufasa who ultimately rescued the two from their doom. Trivia * Mheetu is listed as Nala's little brother in one book, Mouse Under Glass, and as Simba's in another, A Great Leap. In the film, Simba clearly remarks that he's Scar's only nephew, and there are more sources outnumbering the book that point to Nala, not to mention the creator of Mheetu, Linda Woolverton, who says that the cub was Nala's brother. A Great Leap is full of mistakes, as even Bhati is spelled as "Bahti." * The Art of The Lion King contradicts the Laserdisc release of The Lion King, saying Mheetu was a part of Simba's gang, not Nala's. Gallery Smheetu.png|Early story ideas, one involving Mheetu MheetuLD.png|Mheetu is mentioned in the Laserdisc release (Side 2, Disc 1) Moremheetu.png|More information about Mheetu MoarMheetu.png|More information about Mheetu 5.png|More information about Mheetu Mug1.png|More information about Mheetu References Category:Characters Category:Concepts Category:Deleted Characters Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Pride Landers